


boots & boys

by charleybradburies



Series: #SestraSaturdays [1]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Aunts & Uncles, Babysitting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bickering, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Trans Character, Clone Club-centric, Community: 1_million_words, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Gen, Hormones, Inspired By Tumblr, Medication, POV Male Character, POV Queer Character, Sibling Bonding, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Tumblr Prompt, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Apparently #SawickiSaturday is a thing, so I did a thing.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	boots & boys

**Author's Note:**

> Based on headcanons from [this](http://geekdawson.tumblr.com/post/90436283063/heres-a-thing-though-what-if-alison-doesnt-have) TOTALLY ON POINT post.
> 
> Also, I'm still not sure if it's "seestras" or "sestras" so if anyone knows the official spelling and is willing to enlighten me please and thank you :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!! xx

He’s just about to beat Oscar and Gemma at whatever-the-hell-video-game-this-is when they’re interrupted by some banging and crashing from behind them. Tony puts the game on pause, even though all of them had been so startled that they totally fucked it all up, and whips himself around to face the kitchen. 

“Ey, sis! Little peace and quiet ‘ere?” he jests, seeing Alison’s stiff look. Groceries having been thrust upon the counter, her hands are on her hips, her lips are pursed, her back straight…but at least she wasn’t holding a knife - he could handle this.

“I asked you to babysit, not corrupt!” she reprimands. 

“I ain’t doin’ nothin’ they don’t-"

“Oh, hush, and get your filthy boots off of my couch, Anthony!” she barks, raising a finger in warning. He pushes his feet down onto the floor.

“Happy now?” he retorts. 

“Very,” she sneers, and turns back to unpacking the groceries.

“We’re not babies, you know,” Oscar says gruffly. “We don’t need a babysitter.”

“It’s just a term, Oscar!” Gemma replies aggressively, and Tony gives a look to see if the pair is ready for him to start the game back up. They nod, and all of their wacko cars crash into each other. The game queues them up for another race just as what looks like a Walgreens bag drops onto his lap. He doesn’t look at it for a moment, too focused on at least gearing the kids for their game (the winning isn’t really important to him,) but when the round is over he looks down into his lap - yep, Walgreens bag - and pulls out the bag’s contents and _holy shit._

“What’s this?” he asks, his voice conveying his discovery of the pleasant surprise. Alison’s voice is still a bit rough when she responds, but she sounds so like the freaking soccer mom she is that he gives her a pass on a snarky reply.

“I had to get something at the pharmacy, so I picked up your hormones for you.”

“Thanks, sis.”

“Oh, don’t thank me, I was just doing errands. Taking care of family, is all, a mother’s job.”

_Just like Shotgun-Angel said. Sestras._


End file.
